What he Heard the Other Night: Phone sex Sequel
by CheshireeKat
Summary: Who knew all those nights when Nnoitra would call Ichigo in mid night Shinji heard all of that? No one! Not even the raven himself! that's until both Shinji and Nnoi run into Ichigo at school and convinces Ichi to come home with them and Shinji let's the secret of him knowing slip? Will Nnoi let him join in or give him the boot back to his own room for 'killing his mojo'. SEQUEL!


**What He Heard The Other Night**

** Chapter 1**

**Hello! One of my readers on here asked for a sequel to 'Phone Sex' So here it is! :D Ummm, I hope it's a go****_od _****fanfic like the rest of my stories! (Hopefully) buuuuuuuut, yeah! Enjoy Lovies! And i'm sorry it's so short, I did my best to make sure I don't give away the goodies for the extra long chapter ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo doesn't love me to do that :C lol**

**Warning: Dirty talk, smut, yeah, all that good stuffs :D Lol**

**REMEMBER, RATED M FOR MATURE!**

X%X%X%X%X%X%X%X%X%X%X%X%XX%%X%X%X%X

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' The digital alarm sounded.  
'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'  
It went off again. That's right. Today was Thursday the 7th at 7:30 AM in the morning. The day Kurosaki Ichigo had his Mid Term exams. The one he told Nnoitra about the night before; the one he needed to get a shitload of rest for, for in the contrary, got none thanks to the lanky-7-foot-horn-dog-of-a-teenager that called him at 2 in the morning trying to get off on Ichigo's moans. Fucking pervert. Not that the orangette didn't mind a little 'Phone Sex' in a while, but today he did. For he felt overly exhausted. 'It couldn't be...' Ichigo thought. 'It can't be 7:30 already', but no doubt with a glimpse at the clock it was, well now, 7:35. Knowing it was time for him to get up to get ready and take the test today made the feeling of laziness weigh more; to the point he felt like his body was glued down to the bed with a strong pastey substance of 'I don't wanna get up'. Metaphorically speaking ofcourse.  
Reaching down to Give his toned midsection a scratch, his fingers raked across a dry yet still damp area dead center of his stomach. He was about to hop up and figure out what the hell caused him to jizz all over himself or rather that, who jizzed all over him,but let his muscles relax when he remember the pure thought of exactly why he was tired this morning and why his... escence lay upon his stomach: Nnoitra. That damned bastard.  
In a way, Ichigo kind of grossed himself out; seeing as how he didn't clean up his mess from the nights previous kink's like he usually would. He actually wondered of all the times his cock, palm and five fingers have met, that if anyone in the house even heard him. He hoped not. Truely he did. He didn't want to corrupt Karin and Yuzu's mind... No scratch that, not corrupt, but introduce them to sex or any thing sensual itself by letting them hear him call out and moan like someho. And lying say he was watching porn wouldn't do him good, because then that would rise the Idea or rather that the suspisicons of Ichigo's late night activities, and why exactly would he watching porn so loud?... And was it gay porn? Which then Goat Face would get envolved, which would lead to sex talk and orientation and blah, blah, blah. All together it was a nuclear bomb ready to be dropped on a innocent town if he let himself slip up one night and get caught. Therefore lead back to one idea. He hope they didn't hear &Nnoitra. But enough of that, Ichigo had actually felt like there was no point in trying to duck out of testing because one of the dreadful, dull days would come to back bite the orangette in the ass, dragging him backwards to the hellish consequence we call a make-up test. He sighed, getting up from his bed and streching. The feeling of dried semen still a awkward feeling on his stomach that really disgusted him. "I seriously need to take a shower" Ichi mumbled as he grabbed the gray towel off his desk chair and headed for the bathroom. Today wasGoing to be a long day.  
x%x%x%x%x%x%x%  
"Ah! Nnoi-, Nnoitra-ah! Right there, fuck, right there!" Ichigo panted as Nnoitra pounded him from behind. It was 8:22 in the morning and Nnoitra was having a hardcore wet dream about Ichigo again with his hand in his slapping sounds could be heard as it echoed when his fist collided with the base of his cock everytime he stroked downward; small beads of pre-cum trickling down the underside of his 9 inch erect cock as he fantasised about the berry boy.  
"God Nnoi, I'm gonna- I'm gonna!-.. Get up!"  
Get up? The raven knitted his eyebrows at the request given by his Ichi-pet, not sure about it or if that was a weird thing for him to say while he was being pounded so hardly right about now, so he ignored it and gave a gentle swat to the ass in his dream. "Ughh" The eye patch clad teen grunted as he felt himself get close to release with each and every stroke. Well in his dream, each and every thrust. "I said get up you stick figure bastard!" This time the voice didn't sound so much like Ichigo. But he kept pounding away. Until he felt a sting to the right cheek of his face, untangling him from his exotic mirage. Just when he was about the fill that pretty little ass up with his thick, hot, sticky cum, this face slapping, blonde bob haired bastard came along.  
"I told yer' ass to get up an hour and a half ago! Why are you still laying down?!". He knew the voice that said the words in his wet dream weren't Ichigo's, it was his brother's Shinji. Shinji Hirako. "Ahhh, shut ya' fuckin' trap and stop yer' bitchin' Barbie" Nnoitra said as he removed his soiled hand from his now wilted penis. "Get outta' my room, yer' killing my mojo" The raven said rolling over on his side to have his back facing his blonde haired brother. Oh that did it. That nick name 'Barbie' always did tick his nerves. Pulling the sheets that his older sibling had now wrapped himself in, not a care in the world that he was just caught masterbating (not that Shinji hadn't ran into his bro doing it before) & pulled them hard enough to make Nnoitra fall out of bed onto the floor. "Fuck your 'mojo' it's time to get up! We gotta test today!" Shinji said placing a hand on his hip while yelling at the latter. Nnoitra rubbed his sore arse; his boxers not doing him justice to break the fall from bed to floor. Nnoitra got up, boxers hanging low on his hips as the imprint of his cock lay against his thigh makin Shinji uncomfortable. "And?" Nnoitra said leaning down to be face to face with his shorter sibling. "That means it's time to shower, get your ass dressed and hop in the 'fine car' of yours and drive to school dickwad!" The raven haired male squinted his eyes, narrowing them to thin slits before his face broke into a feral smile. Placing a peck on his brothers lips and ruffling his hair, the life sized stick figured straightend his posture, loving how his little brother sat in shock from the open act of PDA (Physical display of affection) with a kiss to the lips so he did it again. This time pecking the blondes lips twice, gaining two winces along with it. "Aww,Lil bro is worried about big bro eh?" Shinji still said nothing, so Nnoitra was going to go in for the kill, a triple set of peck kisses this time, but before he could make contact with the youngers lips again, he was crudely mushed with the heel of the blondies palm. "What the hell you incest freak! Why the fuck did you kiss me?! You know what I don't even want an answer, don't ever kiss me again you dumb fuck, shit head asswipe... Yada yada yada" Shinji's words faded out as Nnoitra payed no mind to him and walked around the venting and flailing idiot he called his brother. Grabbing his red towel he continued to ignore the loud stream of curses. "Trust me I won't be" the lanky man said turning around to look at his brother with a bored expression. "Ya lips taste like Kensei-Cock anyway" He mumbled before leaving out the room. "EXCUSE ME!" Shinji yelled in shock as he began to run after his brother with his hands out ready to choke the smart ass out of him. Nnoitra knew his Little brother would react like that, that's why he said it, which therefore he began running when he heard footsteps behind him, pitter pattering in a fast pace; running from a pissed blonde. He sprinted down the narrow hallway, his long skinny legs being of use in the situation and in 5-long-legged movements, he managed to make it to the bathroom and locked it before Shinji slammed into the door, banging on it like a mad man. "Open the damn door you praying mantis looking freak! I swear I'm gonna' break my foot off in your ass when I get my hands on you! Hey are you listening to me you asshole?! Open the door!" Shinji yelled banging on the door in no paticular rythme, expecting for his older brother to open door. On the other side, the dark haired male already began to get undressed and turn on the water, smile still wide as ever; so wide it could have cracked his face if it were made of clay. Even after 2 min. with the shower on, he still hadn't heard "Barbie's" rantsDie down, but nonetheless still payed no mind to them. Once the water was warm enough, Nnoitra stepped in and reach for the strawberry bodywash (Pun intended) and began to lather his washboard eight pack, slowly letting the sudds trickle down to his now reawakend hard on and gripped it with a stern hold, filtering out Shinji's annoying voice and letting naughty thoughts of Ichigo flood his mind again. "Uhn" He moaned as he started pleasuring himself, not caring if Shinji heard, and stroked himself faster.  
Today was going to be an intersting day.

x%x%x%x%

**So there you go! Chapter 1 of What he heard last night, the sequel of Phone Sex! I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for it being such a short chapter, I wanna just give you a taste of the yaoi soup off the spoon, not a whole bowl! Not until the next chapter of course! Thank you for all of those who reviewed on the first part of the story, I really thank you. Along with the otheres who favorited and all that jazz. Buuut, Enjoy! **


End file.
